In the prior art, the traditional methods for weeding the lawn include manual weeding and spraying herbicide by a chemical method. In order to alleviate work intensity of manual weeding and enhance the efficiency of weeding, some digging tools are designed for weeding, which contain manual machine and hand-held electric weeder. However, these digging tools almost have some disadvantages, for example, the weeds cannot be eradicated, or some large pits may be remained in the ground after weeding, so that the initial greensward and then the lawn are damaged.
The prior electric weeder commonly includes a diving device, a transmission device, an operating handle, a connecting device, a removing device, and a working head. This weeder has a relatively long and incompact overall structure, and the removing structure is too complex for the user to operate conveniently; moreover, the handle structure of the machine is not designed according to the characteristic of the weeding operation, that is, it is not designed by cooperating the weeding operation with the ergonomics application, resulting in that the user may get tired easily when operating the machine and it is time and labor consuming.